Meteor Shower
by Reeves3
Summary: Buzz is excited to watch a meteor shower that's scheduled for tonight, but the rest of the toys aren't. One toy surprises him however! Takes place after Toy Story 2! Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

**Author's Note: You won't actually believe this but I am on holiday right now and I'm uploading a new story using my dad's laptop and my dongle. Crazy ain't I? Oh well, that's me for you, lol. I always get inspiration when I go on holiday. The idea for this story...well there is one thing (besides my family) that I love more than writing and that is Astronomy. I'm very lucky because where I am now on holiday the night sky is going to be clear and that means starry nights! I love it. **

**So I want to add a Buzz and Jessie moment to do with the stars as well. This takes place a month after Toy Story 2. Buzz X Jessie fluff which I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

Buzz Lightyear stared down at the newspaper and was reading the article intently with a grin on his face. Scheduled tonight was meant to be one of the greatest meteor showers since many years and the weather report yesterday had told that the sky was going to be clear for tonight. He was feeling very excited, he had never watched a meteor shower before. He had been programmed with every bit of knowledge about space but to witness the natural beauty is something he had never seen.

He was downstairs in the Davis household on a Saturday afternoon. Andy, Molly and their mother had left that morning for a week holiday. It had also been a month since Jessie, Bullseye and the Little Green Martians had arrived at Andy's house after rescuing Woody and Jessie from the plane before it left for Japan.

He hadn't spoken much to the cowgirl since his embarrassing attempt to give her a compliment when she first arrived. The moment he saw her in Al's apartment he had never seen a toy so beautiful and he was overjoyed when she had agreed to come home with them. However during the month of her being Andy's toy and as much Buzz was attracted to her, he couldn't help but think they didn't have many things in common.

Well he hadn't even talked to her much to find out if they did have things in common but she was a cowgirl and he was a space ranger. They were two completely different toys.

Buzz folded the paper back up and climbed up the many stairs before heading into Andy's room. All the toys were awake and roaming around the room. Hamm, Slinky, Rex and Mr Potato Head were watching Police Car Chases on the TV, Woody and Bo were sitting by her lamp and chatting to each other, Mrs Potato Head was reading the Little Green Martins a book that was full of fairy tales and Jessie was riding Bullseye around the room.

"Howdy space toy," said Jessie. She pulled back on Bullseye's reins and he came to a halt in front of Buzz.

"H-Hey J-Jessie," stuttered Buzz. He immediately felt ridiculous and blushed.

"What you up to?" asked Jessie, not noticing how being around Buzz made his legs turn to jelly.

"Oh I was j-just reading the n-newspaper," said Buzz. Jessie nodded her head. She liked Buzz and wanted to talk to him more but he always had a way of getting out of having a long conversation with her.

"Anything interesting in it?" she asked.

"Not really," said Buzz, shaking his head. "Err well I need to go talk to Woody," he mumbled. Buzz walked away and Jessie sighed, and then continued to ride Bullseye around the house. Buzz climbed up the chair, onto the desk and towards Woody and Bo.

"Hey Woody, hi Bo," greeted Buzz. The toy of them looked towards Buzz and gave him a smile.

"Hey howdy hey," said Woody. Bo was sat on his lap and he held her securely in his arms, Bo kept her arms around Woody's neck.

"I've just come to tell you two that there's a meteor shower tonight, a really good one apparently. Wondered if you two would be up for watching it," said Buzz.

"Sure," said Woody.

"Great! We're going to watch them outside so be out there by ten," said Buzz.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You didn't say anything about being outside," said Woody.

"Well we can't get a clear enough view from the window," said Buzz.

"And what if somebody sees us?" asked Woody.

"Everyone on this street is on holiday, it's the summer holidays!" said Buzz.

"He has a point," said Bo. Woody sighed.

"Fine, we'll meet you outside at ten," he said. Woody and Bo got up and walked out the room while Buzz grinned and walked over to Hamm, Slinky, Rex and Mr Potato Head, they were still watching the TV and Buzz stepped in front of it. They all moved their heads to see past him.

"Buzzy boy we can't see with you blocking the view," said Mr Potato Head.

"I need to talk to you," said Buzz.

"Yes but it can wait until after the show," said Hamm. Buzz frowned and shut off the TV making the toys in front of him complain.

"Come on Buzz what was that for?" asked Slinky.

"Tonight there is a meteor shower and I think you guys should come join Woody, Bo and I, we're going to watch it outside at ten," said Buzz.

"The meteors won't hit Earth will they?" asked Rex, panicking.

"No Rex, they'll stay in the sky," assured Buzz. Rex gave a sigh of relief. "So do you guys want to watch the stars tonight?"

"If we say yes will you put the TV back on?" asked Hamm.

"Absolutely," said Buzz.

"Yes!" said the four of them. Buzz rolled his eyes and switched the TV back on and stepped out the way. He climbed down using Andy's draws and went over to Mrs Potato Head and the Little Green Martians, who were listening to the story fully absorbed in the tale.

"Greetings fellow Space Ranger," said one of the three aliens.

"From the world beyond," said the second alien.

"Ooooooooo!" said the third. Mrs Potato Head closed the book and looked up at Buzz.

"Greetings to you little aliens and Mrs Potato Head," said Buzz.

"What brings you to this part of Andy's room?" asked Mrs Potato Head.

"I was wondering if you and…your children would like to join me and the rest of the toys outside tonight to watch a meteor shower that's happening at ten," said Buzz.

"Oh we would love to," said Mrs Potato Head while the aliens said "Oooooooo!"

"Excellent, I'll let you get back to your story now," said Buzz. Mrs Potato Head smiled at him and reopened the book and started to read out loud.

_Now I just need to tell Jessie! _Thought Buzz. He couldn't find her in the bedroom and started to make his way out of Andy's room. He didn't really think that Jessie would be interested in watching the stars, well none of the toys were interested but they agreed because they knew it would make Buzz happy and keep him quiet. So he wouldn't be describing every star the next morning to them all.

Before he made it to the door Woody and Bo reappeared and made their way to him.

"We just spoke to Jessie and Bullseye, they want to watch the stars tonight as well," said Woody.

"Oh great, thanks," said Buzz.

"No problem," said Bo. "We'll see you later tonight Buzz."

For the remainder of the afternoon Buzz was very impatient as he waited for the sun to set and for the stars and moon to rise in the sky. He kept going in and out of the dog door and setting up things outside so the toys would be comfortable. That didn't take much of his time so he was back inside Andy's room and played games with Rex on the game station, or played checkers with Slinky and read Andy's comics.

Finally the sun started to set behind the houses and the dark black sky washed over the pale blue turning day into night. Buzz was already outside by half nine and resting back against grass and staring up at the faint stars. An hour later he heard the dog door open and saw a line of toys coming out to join him on the grass.

"Out here already Buzz?" asked Slinky.

"Of course, I'm not going to miss this," said Buzz, excitedly. The toys lay down in a line either side of him, Buzz felt pleased that Jessie laid next to him. They all sat in silence for ten minutes and stared up at the bright stars.

"So where is this meteor shower Buzz, I thought you said it will start at ten," said Slinky.

"Well it's not going to come exactly at ten o clock," said Buzz.

"But what shall we do while we wait for the shower?" asked Rex.

"I'll tell you about the constellations and stars if you like," said Buzz. The toys groaned and Mr Potato Head spoke up.

"Buzz we came out here to watch a meteor shower not to stare up at a bunch of dots in the sky and learn about the constellations that you've already told us a million times about. See that one shaped like a W is casinopier-,"

"Cassiopeia!" The toys turned their heads towards Jessie who had just spoken, all with surprised looks on their faces.

"And for the record Potato Head, there not just dots in the sky. There gigantic balls of gas, the only reason why they look like tiny dots is because they are about six million, million miles away. Astronomers use a unit called 'Light-Year' to measure the distance between us and the stars, ever wonder where your name came from Buzz?" asked Jessie, with a wink.

There was a ching noise as Buzz's wings popped out.

"H-How did you know all that?" asked Buzz, quickly pressing his red button to get his wings back in, he heard Woody chuckling behind him.

"Emily's dad used to be an Astronomer, he used to teach her about the stars," said Jessie, sadly. She gazed up at the stars thinking of a past memory.

"Wow, so have you ever seen a meteor shower before?" asked Buzz. Jessie shook her head and looked at him. To them, all the other toys had gone and it was just the two of them.

"No, I saw the moon landing though," said Jessie, smiling. Buzz let out a cry.

"What was it like?" he asked, excitedly. Jessie grinned and told Buzz what watching the moon landing on the TV was like after seeing it so many years ago. When the story had been told, there was still no sign of the meteors and the toys were starting to head inside.

"Where are you going?" asked Buzz, looking behind him and watching Woody help Bo back in the dog door.

"Inside, it's freezing outside and there are no meteors!" said Woody. Buzz rolled his eyes and lay back down, the only two out there now was him and Jessie. He was immensely pleased that he and Jessie had something to talk about but they didn't get chance to talk for much longer as then…

A star shot across the sky leaving a long trail behind it. Another one soon followed it but was towards the left.

"Wow did you see that?" whispered Buzz.

"Yeah," said Jessie. Another meteor zoomed across the sky and both Jessie and Buzz raised their arms and pointed at it. Then another two followed it.

"I can't believe those lot inside are missing this!" said Jessie.

"I know, it's there loss," said Buzz.

"Definitely," said Jessie. A bright meteor whooshed right above them. "Look at that one!" Buzz grinned at her enthusiasm and the two happily watched the meteor shower above them. They spent an hour and a half out there watching the meteors, the shooting stars and the very distant slow moving satellites and pointing out constellations and making their own up.

"And finish with Sirius," said Buzz.

"A pretty constellation you've made there. What have you named that one?" asked Jessie. Buzz thought for a moment.

"The cowgirl," he said. Jessie grinned.

"I like it," she said.

"I thought you might," said Buzz, smiling. They smiled at each other then laughed together. They spent another half an hour out there until the clouds started to move across and Buzz and Jessie walked slowly back inside the house and to Andy's room. Inside all the toys had gone to sleep at random places in the room.

"I still can't believe you know so much about space," said Buzz. Jessie shrugged.

"I may be a cowgirl but I love anything to do with space," she said, giving him a wink. Buzz grinned and Jessie kissed his cheek before walking over to the bed where Bullseye was curled up on the floor, Jessie leant back against him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face while Buzz stood still on the spot, grinning to himself and touching his cheek.

_Maybe we do have things in common_, he thought. He climbed up the bed and onto the pillow and easily fell asleep, a smile was stretched across his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
